Let It Snow !
by IleanaBadWolf
Summary: Songfic ! Ma propre version de Let it snow


Rating : K+

Comme j'ai été déçu de voir la véritable version de Let It Snow je me suis dis que j'allais écrire ma propre version et voilà ce que ça donne dans mon esprit, c'est ma première songfic donc dites moi si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas en esperant que vous allez aimez :)

* * *

><p>-Hey. Dit Kurt en posant un lecteur CD sur la table passe en face du canapé.<p>

Blaine, qui étudiait sur son canapé, releva la tête en entendant le bruit.

-Tu m'as fais peur.

-Tant mieux car je suis le fantôme de ta maison et je viens te dire d'arrêter d'étudier.

-C'est moi ou cette scène ressemble étrangement à celle qui c'est passé avant qu'on chante Baby It's Cold Outside, l'année dernière ?

-Il y a de grandes chances pour…

Blaine posa son stylo sur ses livres, croisa les bras, haussa les sourcils et souri.

-Et pourquoi ce lecteur CD ?

Kurt fit un sourire énigmatique et alla l'allumer. Une chanson démarra, Kurt s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Blaine qui reconnut immédiatement la musique accéléra il se leva, alla devant la fenêtre et commença à chanter

**Blaine : ****Oh the weather outside is frightful,**

** But the fire is so delightful,**

** And since we've no place to go,**

** Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!**

Kurt se leva à son tour et vint rejoindre Blaine. Il lui prit la main en regardant par la fenêtre la neige tomber.

**Kurt : ****It doesn't show signs of stopping,**

** And I've bought some corn for popping,**

** The lights are turned way down low,**

** Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!**

Les deux garçons, devant la fenêtre, se regardaient dans les yeux puis Kurt s'approcha de Blaine, sans lui lâcher la main, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

**Klaine : ****When we finally kiss goodnight **

** How I'll hate going out in the storm!**

Kurt tira Blaine sur le canapé, pour le faire s'asseoir. Blaine tournait le dos à son compagnon de chant. Kurt passa ses bras autour de Blaine et le serra fort contre son torse.

**Klaine : ****But if you really hold me tight,**

** All the way home I'll be warm.**

Blaine quitta les bras de Kurt pour s'accroupir devant la cheminée. Ce dernier vient le rejoindre et posa sa main sur la cuisse de son copain.

**Kurt : ****The fire is slowly dying,**

** And, my dear, we're still good-bying,**

Blaine entoura les épaules de Kurt avec son bras et le regarda amoureusement.

**Blaine : ****But as long as you love me so,**

**Klaine**** : Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!**

Blaine se leva et tira Kurt par le bras en chantant avec lui les « Doos » et les « Bahs ». Ils dansèrent dans la pièce puis ils recommencèrent à chanter, face à face, en claquant des doigts et en se regardant dans les yeux.

**Blaine (Kurt) **: **Oh the weather outside is frightful**

** But the fire is so delightful (fire is delightful)**

** And since we've no place to go,**

**Klaine : ****Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!**

Blaine alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret de son piano à queue suivit de Kurt qui vint s'asseoir sur Blaine. Il approcha son visage de celui de Blaine tout en chantant.

**Kurt : ****Oh the weather outside is frightful,**

** But the fire is delightful,**

Kurt se leva avant la fin de sa phrase et partit s'appuyer contre le dos du canapé pendant que Blaine le regardait sans bouger de sa place.

**Klaine : ****And since we've no place to go,**

** Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!**

Blaine vint rejoindre Kurt en hâte, le tira par la main et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

**Kurt : ****it doesn't show signs of stopping,**

**Blaine : ****And I've bought some corn or popping,**

Blaine se mit debout sur le canapé et Kurt fit de même en prenant les mains de Blaine qu'il lui tendait.

**Kurt (Blaine) : ****The lights are turned way down low (way down low)**

**Klaine : ****Let it snow!**

**Blaine : When we finally kiss goodnight,**

**Kurt : Finally kiss goodnight,**

**Blaine (Kurt) : How I'll hate going out in the storm (in the storm)**

** But if you finally hold me tight**

**Kurt :**** Finally hold me tight,**

**Blaine (Kurt) :**** All the way home I'll be warm (warm****)**

Kurt monta sur le dossier du canapé suivit de Blaine.

**Klaine : ****And my dear, we're still good-bying,**

** But as long as you love me so,**

**Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!**

Blaine prit la main de son copain dans la sienne et la serra.

**Blaine ****: Let it snow!**

**Kurt : ****Let it snow!**

**Blaine : ****Oh, let it snow!**

Le bouclé sauta du canapé, prit Kurt par la taille et le fit descendre aussi pendant qu'il chantait sa dernière phrase.

**Kurt : ****Oh, Let it snow!**

Blaine tira Kurt vers le mur où il le colla, les mains de Blaine étaient appuyées contre le mur, ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête de Kurt. Les deux garçons regardèrent au dessus d'eux et virent une branche de gui puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Blaine rapprocha son visage de celui de Kurt et déposa ses lèvres sur les sienne pour l'embrasser passionnément et langoureusement.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos review me font toujours très plaisir :D<p> 


End file.
